game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Provires
Provires is a first-person tactical hero shooter developed by Evil Genius Productions. It’s made in conjunction with the Provires Anime, which is created by Studio PRAYER. Set in a near future, sci-fi world where people are born terrorists, the game is built around quick, intense and fast-paced rounds and high-stakes, skill expressive moment-to-moment gameplay featuring a roster of heroes whose skills can be upgraded throughout a match. Premise After an unidentified shockwave was released by an unknown force, it swept around the earth, causing some people to become acquainted with a power known as Deathfire. Deathfire is epigenetically expressed, causing physiology to alter and create fire out of thin air. Because of this, it is impossible to know if a person has Deathfire or not, as no alterations in DNA can be found or recognized as Deathfire genes. Due to the uncontrollable nature of it, people with Deathfire sometimes spontaneously combust violently, causing major damage and posing a threat to other innocent lives. However, some people learn to master the inflammation, granting them a hidden weapon that they use for their own evil intends. To fight this threat, the nations of the world assemble an organization that deals with it: The Cloud Organization. While on the forefront it’s about safety proofing, cure research and crime fighting, a black operations unit is tasked with silencing possible threats before they can become one. These operatives are hired mercenaries, who have little trouble with the unethical work they perform. To put a stop to this hidden genocide, another faction rises: the Infernals. They plan to throw the world's order out of balance to weaken the vice grip of the Cloud Organization for their right to survive. Unbeknownst to the Cloud Organization, some of the mercenaries they hired are secretly loyal to the Infernal cause, either having been marked with Deathfire or being a sympathisant to those unfortunate enough. Gameplay Provires is a competitive, tactical shooter that incorporates hero shooter elements. The gameplay is fast-paced with a very low time-to-kill, precise gunplay and strategic choices. Unlike its contemporaries, the abilities in Provires are, bar a few, non-lethal and instead grant specific edges in firefights. Using abilities requires wit and tactical insight, especially considering ultimates are prone to being wasted if used sub optimally. The few lethal abilities in the game are all skillshots, requiring the same amount of skill as regular gunplay. A large component is hero selection and upgrading. Heroes can be selected before every round, with points earned during the round through kills and objectives being spendable on upgrading these heroes. Upgrades are unique to a hero and don’t carry over when switching heroes, but also aren’t discarded when selecting a new hero. Points do carry over, meaning that you can earn points playing a certain hero and spending them on upgrading another. Upgrades include ability and weapon buffs and applying certain passives. Each hero has a preset primary weapon and access to 2 abilities, which are separated into 2 types: Ability and Ultimate. An ability has a cooldown that recharge over time, while the ultimate is a one-time use per round. With hero upgrades, these abilities can be modified to get additional properties. Besides a primary weapon, each hero has access to the same pool of secondary weapons, which can be bought standalone. Weapons have predictable recoil patterns and spreads, allowing people to master a weapon with pinpoint precision. They can also be upgraded for additional properties or increased stats, like lower recoil.